


Literary Criticism

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Great Hiatus, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone enjoys what they read in The Strand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Criticism

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #6 (Writer's Block) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Writer's Block: Watson must suffer from it too, right?

Watson comforted his quaking maid in the cool evening as he thanked the Kensington fire brigade for their services. The blaze had been put out quickly; a crowd barely had time to form than it was over. One of the firemen, a thinner and more sallow-faced man than his fellows, rather too good-naturedly chided the girl for not tending to the fireplace correctly. But when the man left, Ivy turned to her employer and meekly swore to all the saints that she lit no fire. Watson's instincts kicked in as he sent her home for the night and politely declined offers from his medical neighbors to help with the cleanup. He would survey the aftermath alone.

Thankfully, his practice sustained no real damage, with the foyer and consulting-room mostly untouched. Only his writing-desk was seriously burned, the once warm and inviting oak now deeply charred to an ugly black crisp. The few papers that were stacked there had been eradicated by the flames.

Except one.

One piece of correspondence “miraculously” escaped destruction; the one piece that Watson would have been glad to burn himself if it weren't proof of Colonel Moriarty's intentions.

The message was clear: the Doctor would remain healthy...as long as he suddenly contracted a permanent case of writer's block.


End file.
